


Really Alec? Again?

by PhantomStorm



Series: Just a bundle of Kid-fics [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStorm/pseuds/PhantomStorm
Summary: Alec's a lil kid again. Everyone wants to help the curious lil baby. It does not connect to the other story in any way. Just.... I really like it when Alec is smol and cute. I can't help it. I just enjoy kid-fics. (it was either this or something heart-wrenchingly sad) I'll probably post that one later.I need a better summary. Plz read!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a tid-bit to get the story going. I have school, but there is more to come! I promise!

Alec was a kid. Again. But no one's really complaining.

It happened during a mission. Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, and Magnus were all there. Shax demons (how original) were attacking (again) and they were all fighting. Magnus just tagged along because he wanted to watch his sexy boyfriend fight. (not that Alec knew that of course) Everything was going superb, until a little poof of magic came out of no where and just sprinkles over Alec. (Poor Alec, he's always getting hit with the poofs) 

Luckily it doesn't take affect until after all the demons are vanquished. That's when Alec noticed the dust. (and he just  _had_ to brush it off. Good going Alec) As soon as the dust touched his skin Alec disappeared in a puff of smoke. Right into the arms of a very happy Warlock. (Hint: it's not Magnus) The now very confused toddler was staring straight up at the woman who now held him and cocked his head to one side. The warlock tsked at the sight of all his clothes laying on the floor. (no Alec is not naked. he is wearing his black t-shirt like a really big dress)

The warlock smiled and placed a light kiss to the top of his head. "Magnus is going to love you even more when he sees you" she giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

"ALECCCC!!!!" The entire group yelled. Magnus was sprinting around and blasting any demon in his way. (too bad suckers) He found Alec's bow and quiver laying on the ground near the back of the structure. There was some magical residue on the arrows and Magnus quickly put his own magic to work. "Dammit Alexander, what happened this time?" Magnus muttered as he carefully moved the weapons around. Underneath, he found a note.

_Hey Mags, I have something of yours._

_Just a little heads up._

_Don't worry, he's perfectly safe._

_You're going to love him even MORE once you see :)_

_~Dot_

Magnus read the note five-hundred times. Then he threw open a portal and marched through, thoughts of murder just barely contained,  _what had she done with Alec now._ Magnus failed to inform the rest of Alec's family though, so they were still panicking. Simon found Alec's gear next and scooped it up. Dashing over to the rest of the group, he wordlessly handed it over to Jace.

"Dammit! He could be hurt! Or worse!" Clary gasped. "I am going to  _destroy_ the person who took Alec," Jace growled (he looks like he's about to kill someone, yikes) Isabelle was equally furious, but at least she had the brains to look through Alec's gear. Luckily another note popped up just in time.

_Hello, young Shadowhunters._

_I see Magnus had not the decency to inform you of Alec's whereabouts._

_He's perfectly fine, no demon took him._

_I have him._

_Come find me when you finish panicking._

_Oh, and you are not allowed to murder me, I prefer life thank you very much._

_~Dot_

Isabelle looked at Clary. "Clary! Who the hell is Dot?" Clary blinked. Taking the note she smiled. "Dot is a friend of mine, she's a warlock too, I just don't know where she lives now...I mean...She lived in the apartment that I stayed at, but she probably moved so..." 

"We have to find her."

"Yah, no kidding."

"Maybe we should ask Raphael?"

Everyone looked at Simon. "What?" he asked, "Raphael is pretty much Magnus' best friend, so if anyone knows where he is, Raphael will." "What about Luke? He's a werewolf right? So shouldn't he be able to, I don't know, scent stuff?" Clary asked."He was called away though" Izzy pointed out. Jace sighed, "Fine, we'll ask the vampire."

 

**~Magnus~**

 

"DOROTHEA ROLLINS! IF MY ALEXANDER IS HURT IN ANY-" Magnus stopped. There, on the couch, eating Cheerios was a small child with astoundingly blue eyes and a mess of black hair. The kid had looked up when his name was called. "Mags!" The child giggled.

"Alexander? DOT! IS THAT MY ALEXANDER?!?!?!" Magnus yelled.

"YES!" came the short reply.

"Cheerios!" Alec added.

Magnus awed at the child. Magnus pulled up his phone, "Raph, I need your help. Dot's place, come now."

Raphael appeared a few moments later.

"Nope. No way in hell am I going to help you watch a  _baby Shadowhunter,_ nu uh. Nope." Raphael stated.

"But it's Alec!" Magnus snapped back.

If vampires could pale, even more, Raphael did that.

Dammit, Raphael and Alec had become great friends, one look at Alec and Raphael could not say no anymore.

Sigh. Dammit Alec, why you gotta be so darn cute.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to make the next one longer XP Hope you liked it! Comments and Kudos help keep me going! X)


End file.
